Game objects
Game objects in Cave Story are miscellaneous objects providing unique game mechanics. Each game object may help or hinder the player. Pickups Pickups are objects that, when interacted with, either add an item or items to Quote's inventory, or increase one of his attributes. Most pickups from enemies "blink" when they are active. This blinking quickens as time passes. If the player does not obtain the pickup within a certain amount of time, it disappears and can no longer be picked up. Heart Hearts are objects that restore a certain amount of HP Quote has lost, up to its maximum. ; Types * Single heart - These can be left behind by smaller and weaker enemies. When picked up, a maximum of 2 HP is restored to Quote's health. * Heart bundle - Appears as a cluster of three hearts, each being a different size. These can be dropped by larger and tougher enemies when killed, and restore up to 6 HP of Quote's health. * Solid heart - These heart pickups remain solid red, and unlike pickups from enemies, they do not disappear until Quote has touched them. These hearts can be found by shooting invisible blocks, which cause the heart to appear after a few shots. Others may be found in the open and do not require any shooting to make them appear. Heart.gif | Single heart Heart bundle.gif | Heart bundle Missile Missiles are the ammunition used with both the Missile Launcher and Super Missile Launcher. They are gathered as pickups of 1 or 3 from fallen enemies. Missile.gif | Single missile Missile bundle.gif | Missile bundle Experience Experience pickups are objects that raise the experience level of Quote's equipped weapon. They can be found either as drops when enemies are killed or as capsules with a large amount of experience. Depending on the size of the energy crystal, Quote's weapon can receive between 1 and 20 exp. points. The smallest crystals give 1, medium ones 5, and the largest 20 exp. points to a weapon. However, if a weapon is leveled up, the current level will always have 0 exp. points (exp. will not carry over to the next bar). Experience capsules are broken after taking 4 damage, releasing a cluster of energy crystals. These capsules can be found in areas that reduce a weapon's level down to 1, particularly the Last Cave and Blood Stained Sanctuary. They can also be found in the Wind Fortress. Energy Crystal Small.gif | Small Energy Crystal Medium.gif | Medium Energy Crystal Large.gif | Large Experience capsule o.png | Experience capsule in the original version of Cave Story Experience capsule r.png | Experience capsule in Cave Story+ Chest Chests are stationary interactive objects that make recurring appearances throughout Cave Story. They have an orange appearance and gleam occasionally. When a chest is interacted with for the first time, the player will obtain the item, weapon or upgrade contained. A previously opened chest will remain opened for the rest of a playthrough, and interacting with an opened chest subsequent times brings up a text box indicating that the chest is empty. Chest locations The following table assumes that the player obtains the Missile Launcher in the Egg Observation Room. Chests with missile expansions depend on whether the player is carrying the Missile Launcher or not at the time of opening a chest with the upgrade. If the player opens a chest with a missile upgrade and they do not carry the Missile Launcher, they will receive the Missile Launcher in place of a missile expansion. The final chest that can be encountered, in the Blood Stained Sanctuary, will give the player a basic Missile Launcher with a 100 missile ammunition if the player is not carrying a Missile Launcher beforehand. If the player tries to open the chest in the Boulder Chamber and they do not carry the Missile Launcher, the player will be informed that a mysterious spell is keeping the chest shut. This is the only instance in the game where interacting with a chest will not open it. Liquids Water Water is a translucent liquid that fills some valleys or covers entire areas within particular locations. Water in pits has a slight blue tint, dotted with blue pixels. The surface is drawn by a jagged line. When Quote enters water, he is given an "Air Meter" that counts down rapidly from 100. If the counter reaches 0 before he leaves the water, his sprite turns blue and the game alerts the player that he has died by drowning. The meter is displayed on the screen regardless of how submerged Quote is in the water. Quote's jumping, falling and walking are slowed when he moves in water, even with use of the Booster. Upon receiving the Air Tank from Curly, the air meter no longer displays, allowing Quote to remain underwater for an unlimited amount of time. While he is submerged with this item, a bubble encases him while he walks. Lava Lava is a hazard only found in Last Cave where it can be found in pools on the ground and dripping from the ceiling. Pooled lava deals 10 damage to Quote while lava droplets deal 6. Current Currents are found when the fans in Bushlands are on, or in the watery parts in Waterway. They push Quote in the direction that they are moving. Spikes Spikes are immobile, indestructible hazards seen throughout various locations of Cave Story. When Quote steps on a spike, he loses a portion of his health. If the amount of health he loses exceeds the amount he currently has, he dies. Weapon energy also decreases upon hitting spikes. Landing on spikes may give Quote a boost if he falls down onto them. Taking damage will cause him to become temporarily invincible and able to walk on spikes without inflicting any damage for a brief period of time. Most spikes are a transparent red, while others are a simple grey. They have pointed tips that point outward and can be seen clumped together, depending on the type. ; Types * Death spikes - In the PC version, death spikes always result in Quote's death. The spikes are completely red, and each individual piece is longer and thinner compared to that of the other spikes. Spikes cause 127 damage in the PC Cave Story, and damage equal to 64 HP in Easy mode. * '-5 spikes' - Seen in the First Cave, these spikes have a grey base with red tips. They appear more as a clump, with a shorter height than that of the death spikes. Contact with these spikes subtracts 5 HP from Quote. At the start of the game, Quote is given 3 HP, so touching the spikes results in instant death. * '-10 spikes' - Mostly found in the Last Cave (Hidden). Their appearance is similar to that of the -5 spikes. Contact with these subtracts 10 HP of Quote's health. * Grey spikes - These have thin tips, but they appear side by side rather than overlapping like the death spikes. Grey spikes only appear in the Waterway and inflict 10 damage to Quote on contact. * Arrow-like spikes - These look like thin arrows or spears, and have white and red tips. They inflict 2 damage to Quote on contact and are only found in the Seal Chamber while fighting Ballos' final form. Blocks Falling blocks Star blocks standing amongst some Star Blocks in Sand Zone.]] Star blocks are the only destroyable tiles in Cave Story. They can be destroyed with any weapon excluding Fireball, Snake and Bubbline in its level 1 or 2 form. Moving blocks Moving blocks are encountered in Labyrinth I, H and the later part of W. In some areas, they can also be found embedded among other blocks used for platforms and walls. Any moving blocks are contained within a parallel screen, which indicates the direction that the block travels. Moving blocks are square shaped and are about two times Quote's height. In the freeware version of Cave Story, they are tan coloured and have what appears to be an eye surrounded by a circle engraved onto the front surface. If any part of Quote's body enters between a screen, the block within that line moves until it reaches another surface. The block will not move if Quote no longer crosses its path. A block will also move if Quote is on top of it. Contact with a block does not hurt Quote directly, though he can be crushed if he is standing in between a moving block once it reaches the adjacent surface. Blocks may be necessary for transportation, such as in Labyrinth I to open the door, or their motion may be initiated to move it out of the way, such as the vertically moving blocks just before the Monster X fight. Stationary objects Computer When interacted with, computers give important information, depending on the context. Some computers can be used to interact with other objects, such as activating teleporters or opening doors. Bed Quote can rest in these to restore health. With a few exceptions, they are functionally identical to refill terminals, with the exception that they do not restore ammunition. Signpost These objects are usually found near entrances of houses and other areas. Inspecting this object pulls up a small text box, usually telling what the area is or, a hint of some sort. Teleporter Teleporters are devices that allow for direct transportation between certain locations in Cave Story. Teleporters must appear where the user travels to and from on it. The teleporter in Arthur's House can be considered the main teleporter of the game because it is the only one that allows transportation to more than one location. Other locations with teleporters mostly allow transportation back to Arthur's House, with a few exceptions. * Arthur's House ** Egg Corridor ** Bushlands ** Sand Zone ** LabyrinthThe Labyrinth is only accessible by teleporter if Professor Booster makes it back to Mimiga Village after falling in the Labyrinth. ** Plantation Save disk Save disks are used for saving the game. When interacted with, Quote is given a Yes or No option to save the game. The save disk bears a close resemblance to a floppy disk. It spins around and around on two points: the top and the bottom. Refill terminal Refill terminals are seen in most major locations of Cave Story and are often found beside save disks. When Quote interacts with one, all health currently lost will be restored to its full amount. Interacting with a refill terminal after the player has obtained the Missile Launcher will fully restore the missile supply. The refill terminal appears as a grey block with a red face. This face flashes a black heart periodically. Fireplace Fireplaces are present in certain buildings around the Bushlands and Mimiga Village. Pressing the down arrow key when Quote is in front of a fireplace will allow him to examine it, where an item is present. If the player has Jellyfish Juice with them, they will be prompted to use it to put out the fireplace. By using the Jellyfish Juice, the player receives the item that is hidden beneath the ashes. When they exit and re-enter the building again, the fireplace will be re-lit. Fireplace locations An active fireplace makes three appearances in Cave Story. Fan Fans are interactive objects that are mainly located in the Bushlands. They are activated in the Power Supply Room, just before battling Balrog for the second time. After being activated, Quote can use one to be lifted into the air. He can float higher if the player holds the jump button. During the boss battle with Balfrog, fans are on both sides of the room, and are needed to lift Quote over him. This strategy can also be used all over the Bushlands with enemies. Fans allow access to some hard-to-reach items like missiles, hearts, and a missile expansion.